son of heroes
by jaketheripper
Summary: the 13 year old son of samus aran and master chief has trouble being normal
1. Chapter 1

master chief stood over the cradle, his helmet off, staring at the infant wrapped in baby clothes, samus leaned on him as they both looked at the child, "what will we name him?"

master chief picked him up gently and cradled him, "we'll name him joe."

samus smiled, "i like it, welcome to life baby joe."

the blonde haired baby opened it's brown eyes and giggled at the sight of his father and mother, after ten minutes a UNSC officer came in the room, "john, we need to speak about your child, does mrs. aran need to be here?"

she nodded, "if it concerns joe then it concerns us as well."

the officer took off his hat, "your child represents a significant U.S. imvestment, your genes, combined with mrs. aran's, its unheard of, a spartan having a child, if he's going to be with you, we'll need to put him through the spartan training program."

john turned away from the officer and shook his head, "he's got our genes, he shouldn't have to go through what i went through, i want his childhood to be as normal as possible." he put the baby in the crib, "and what will stop us from-" chief got up in the officer's face, "you will not touch my child, or i will personally gut you with my bare hands, courtmarshall me for saying that, and i'll have someone else do it."

the officer snickered, "i'm sorry john, but if he's not going to enlist, he'll need to be put in an orphanidge, you can't take him with you, and mrs. aran certainly can't stay here."

**13 years later**

joe woke up in his bed, it was storming outside, rain was battering the windows, lightning flashed and he laid back on his pillow, "another nightmare."

he snuggled back intio his covers, "gotta get SOME sleep tonight, test tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

the next day at school john got up and got ready for school, he put his green shirt on after he put on his jeans, after that he put on his UNSC hoodie he had got in the mail or his birthday, his dad had sent him a note saying how he missed him and how his mother was doing well, he had writted back asking for him to come visit, but as always, he would have to wait till next year for a reply.

ingrid, the red headed lady assistant manager of the orphanidge came to wake up the kids, she pulled back the curtains around joe's bed to see he was already awake and ready for school, "more nightmares joe?"

joe nodded and she sat down on the bed next to him, she was pretty, she had to be at least 23, her hair was messy, like she'd only just woken up herself, "were they about your parents?"

joe nodded again, she put an arm around him, "i'm sure he'll get that letter, you know he's busy, probably off planet somewhere fighting for us down here."

joe smiled bitterly, "i know ingrid, it's just, is he really seven feet tall like in my dream?"

ingrid laughed, "yes, when he brought you here, i thought i was hallucinating, but enough of that, time to get you to school."

nodding, he got up and out of bed.

**ten minutes later at the middleschool**

joe met up with his friend gordon when the bus reached the location, he wasn't an orphan, but he did only live with his dad, of course he didn't tell joe any of this, because he was mute, but he made a good friend all the same.

"so, how was your morning gordon?"

gordon made a so-so motion with his hand, then smiled and pointed to the breakfast table in the cafeteria, his eyes lighting up behind his glasses, joe nodded, "yea, i'm fammished too, good idea."

suddenly a large figure stopped them, it was albarro, a friend of one of the old school bullies, he smiled evily down at the two 7th graders, "hey mute, sup punk, ready to give up your cash?"

joe snickered, "we don't have cash, but if we did we wouldn't give it to you."

albarro growled, "you may be a military kid, but i doubt you've got an ounce of know-how."

joe smiled, ready for what came next, "try me, gigantor."

albarro pulled back his fist and let it fly, he grabbeed his hand, he squeezed and felt the knuckles pop, albarro screamed like a little girl as he squeezed harder, "ready to give up your cash albarro?"

albarro was on the verge of screaming, when he squeaked, "yes, take it, take it, just stop it!"

gordon fished the wallet out of the 8th grader's pocket and they both walked up to the lunch line, "that's one less bully to worry about eh gordon?"

gordon was laughing, albeit silently, and he clapped joe on the back as he visibly asked with his lips, "how do you keep doing that?"

joe shrugged, "must be in my DNA."

they divyed up the cash in the wallet, it was about 200 bucks each, so they could buy breakfast and lunch here for a week and still have enough left over for stuff at home.

they walked up to the breakfast line, both silently chuckling.

**later that day**

joe was playing low life at his usual table, gordon sat next to him, his poker face had to be world class, at the table sat 6 of his best friends, the resident black badass, gabe agahere, the ROTC freak ted shepard, ralph rodman the quarterback, raymond clarke the soon-to-be engineer, david "snake" debido, and his girlfriend maryl, who were both so engrossed in each other, joe couldn't tell who's hand was who.

he had just laid down his last bluff card, he was going to need to get rid of his bomb of 5's fast.

isaac laid down two 2's and he slammed it down enthusiastically, everyone passed but gordon, who laid down a bomb of 6s.

"damn it." roared joe, he laughed along with the rest of them as gordon divied up the next round.

suddenly a hand forcefully turned him around, it was albarro, with three more 8th graders, all of them had knives, "little fucking punk."

o_o uh boy...


	3. Chapter 3

joe got up slowly, as did gordon, he signaled him to sit down though, "i've got this gordon."

one of the bullies shouted at him, "yea freeman! sit that ass down!"

joe beckoned to them, picking up a chair, "you really want to go?"

they all got ready to stap/slash at him, he threw the chair and it hit the first one in the face, he jumped off a wall and kicked the chair again, it hit albarro and he fell, he kicked the chair again and it hit one of the others, he grabbed one of their knives, a butterfly knife, and rammed it into the knee of one of the other bullies, he was chuckling when he felt a hand on his head, he was being forced down, but then he stiffened, the bully fell off, he reverse tombstone fell and his head racked the bully that had attacked from behind, he recovered and took another fighting stance, a sanghelli kid was the last one standing, he had an energy shiv, he was glaring at joe, "time to die."

using his foot he kicked a knife up from the floor and caught it midair, "bring it mandables."

he lunged, joe twisted and turned midair, there was a pause upon contact, the bully was stuck in the gut, joe chuckled, the boy fell to the ground and joe stood up straight, his friends staring at him, "how the heck did you do that?" asked a female voice, he turned to see a girl, probably one of the first ones who had talked to him since he got to this school, she had messy short cut blonde hair, she was pretty, but she struck joe as a Tom boy. "Just instinct I guess." Stuttered joe, staring at this girl, "what's your name?"

she smiled and jabbed a thumb at herself, "names angla, yours?"

"joe" he chuckled, "want to help me drop them at the principals office or-" she smiled at the question, "sure, I need to talk to you."

he looked uneasily at Gordon, who gave him a smile and double thumbs up, he hefted two of them on to his shoulders and Angela dragged one behind her, "geez dude, how strong are you?" Joe blushed, "pretty strong I guess."

she caught up with him, still dragging just the one, "so, were do you live?"

"An orphanidge." She stopped," well damn, hey, Im a psychic, my dad was born on mars, I could try and see who your daddy was, maybe your mother too."

joe thought for a second, "once we put these guys down."

they reached the office and he let the bullies fall, she let go and got close to him, she looked him up and down, joe got really nervous when she pushed him down, she began to sniff, "I smell industrial chemicals"

she put a hand on his forehead, suddenly he was reliving his dreams, but then there were battle scenes, explosions, monsters, evil, cold dark space.

suddenly the school shook, alarms sounded and they both surfaced from the visions, "ALERT, COVANENT INBOUND"

joe flinched, "oh man."


	4. Chapter 4

joe and angela ran into the cafeteria where the turmoil was greatest, Gordon ran into joe as he was attempting to escape, all three of them turned to run but were immediately blocked by a large brute chieftain, "SQUISHLINGS! I'VE FOUND MY DINNER!"

joe pushed angela and gordon out of the way as the chieftain swung his gravity hammer, it hit the ground in front of joe and sent him flying into a table, it broke and joe got up, dazed, the brute jumped at him again, but this time, joe jumped and vaulted off of his head, "HA!" he landed next to angela, who was staring at him, "how did you-"

he put a finger to her lips, "no time to explain, get gordon somewhere safe, i've got to take care of fuzzy over there."

saying this, he grabbed a broom handle and snapped it off to a point, she gasped, "are you sure you know what you're doing?"

joe smiled at her recklessly, "trust me."

nodding, she grabbed a shocked gordon and ran away.

joe turned to face the brute, it got up and twirled it's hammer, "you truly wish to die squishling? or would you rather become my pet?"

joe growled angrily, "your going to leave, or i'm going to kill you, plain and simple."

the brute laughed, "come then squishling, try it."

joe grabbed a chair and threw it at the brute along with the sharpened pole, it defected the chair off it's hammer, but the sharpened handle lodged in it's eye, the brute cried out and dropped the hammer, joe ran and picked it up, he swung the hammer and it connected with the handle, which drove itself into the brute's brain, it fell at his feet, he ran the way angela had gone in hopes of finding her and gordon, but then a orange and green orb falls from a hole in the ceiling and hits the ground in front of him, it expanded into an armored figure with a humanoid build, a green arm cannon was the right arm, the figure knelt and looked at him, however he kept his new weapon at the ready, it didn't harm him, it took off it's helmet, he gasped, it was the blonde woman he'd seen in his dream, his mother.

"joe?"

he dropped the hammer, "mom?"

she rushed forward and hugged him, "oh my god i've missed you so much!"

he looked at her, "where's dad?"

she sighed, "he's...MIA."

"what?"

she fought back tears, "i just...its so amazing that your safe."

he found that he was crying too, "mom, oh geez...mom...oh no..."

she raised an eyebrow, "what?"

he picked the hammer back up, "i've got to get to angela and gordon, they need me."

samus put her helmet back on and nodded, they both ran down the hall to a closed supply closet, samus kicked the door in and angela came out swinging with a wrench, "GET BACK!"

joe caught it and hugged her, "your amazing."

angela looked from him to the towering figure, "angela, meet my mom, mom, angela, gordon, mom, mom, gordon, angla, gordon, gord-" angela slapped him, "stop that!"

joe chuckled and took angela by the hand as they followed samus out into the courtyard, "gotta get my ship."

joe looked at her, "your ship?"

suddenly an orange gunship descended from orbit and landed in the courtyard, samus jumps up and lowers the ramp, joe, angela and gordon rush on.

samus met them in the interior, she had her armor off and was in her zero suit, gordon's eyes glazed over and joe shot him a look that said, "don't you dare."

samus got in the pilot's seat and the ship took off.


End file.
